Guardianes shinigami
by uncertain sense
Summary: Rukia es enviada al Instituto Cross junto con algunos de sus compañeros gracias a una extraña información de que Aizen estaría interesado en aquel reciento; Su misión, ser guardaespaldas de los alumnos de la clase nocturna...


_Hola!!! ^^ Aquí les traígo mi último fic (one-shot) que fue escrito para la competencia de medallas entre el **Kaname Kuran FC **vs Rukia Kuchiki FC. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar por los resultados y espero que sean favorables para el Kaname y que ganemos *o* _

_Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de Blach como los de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autor/a. _

_Advertencias: Este fanfic se encuentra ambientado en la noche 7 de Vampire Knight Guilty "Beso espinoso". Sin más, que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Guardianes shinigami**

En uno de los tantos pasillos del Instituto Cross, se encontraba una chica solitaria inspeccionando con su vista todo el lugar; sus ojos de un azul profundo, miraban en todas direcciones disimuladamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Se encontraba cansada, pero aún así no lo demostraba y se limitaba a seguir con su trabajo de guardaespaldas.

— ¡Ja! Guardaespaldas, como si necesitara una… — pensó al recordar el primer encuentro que tuvo con uno de sus protegidos hace tres días, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la oficina del director Cross. Sus pasos eran delicados pero firmes al mismo tiempo, mientras que su semblante demostraba el fastidio que sentía al tener que cuidar a los jóvenes de la clase nocturna y más, el tener que ser una de los guardianes del Instituto, cargando con el secreto mejor guardado por esas gruesas y antiguas paredes "Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna son vampiros" recordó tragando saliva. Era algo muy difícil de creer ya que ella lo consideraba ficción, y que sólo existían en los libros de terror o en los mangas que acostumbraba leer mientras estaba en Karakura, pero si el director del instituto se lo decía, y junto con eso uno de los capitanes avalaba la información, era verdad y en su primera noche de vigilancia lo había logrado comprobar.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo recordando esos ojos sedientos de sangre, uno carmesí y otro de un color celeste claro, sumergidos en la oscuridad, mientras ella irrumpía en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio Sol encontrándose con dos de las alumnas tendidas en el suelo y en sus cuellos, la mordida de una bestia; fueron asesinadas por aquel sujeto. La ira la invadió y salió de su _gigai_ rápidamente dispuesta a acabar con el joven, agarró firmemente su _zanpakutō_ pero su cuerpo quedó extrañamente inmovilizado, quería moverse, pero ninguna de sus extremidades respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro ¿Un _Bakudō_? Esa era una pregunta que aún se hacía, ya que sintió lo mismo que le hubiera provocado uno, pero eso era imposible, ya que el causante de su parálisis no fue un _shinigami_ si no que Kuran Kaname en el momento en que llegó al lugar, que mantuvo una extraña conversación con el maldito causante de tal barbaridad, ignorando completamente su presencia.

— Rido... — gruñó entre dientes Rukia, así lo había llamado el líder del dormitorio Luna la primera vez que se encontraron frente a frente. Aunque quisiera, no podía ignorarlo, aquel sujeto poseía una gran presión espiritual al igual que el Kuran ¿También debía protegerlo? ¿O aquel hombre también representaba una amenaza como la que ellos habían ido a combatir?

— Maldición — maldijo por lo bajo la morena, había cosas que aún no entendía y tal vez no tenía por qué entender, ella estaba ahí por la gran cantidad de _hollow_ que eran atraídos al Instituto por culpa de los vampiros y la información de que Aizen podría estar interesado en experimentar con alguno de ellos. A ese hombre no se le escapaba nada, así que posiblemente contaría con que el Instituto de Investigación Shinigami rastrearía la presencia de los vampiros y de aquellos que él enviara para cumplir con sus ambiciones.

Ella y sus compañeros debían detenerlo costara lo que costara, por eso La Sociedad de Almas había firmado un tratado con la Asociación de Cazadores quienes no podían permitir que sucediera aquello y también con los propios vampiros, lo que beneficiaría a todos supuestamente. A los jóvenes vampiros les brindarían protección, y ellos como shinigamis ganarían la satisfacción y seguridad de que Aizen no obtuviera el poder de los vampiros para la guerra que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Ey Rukia! — llamó una conocida voz desde sus espaldas haciendo que la chica se girase.

— Ichigo… — reconoció saliendo de sus pensamientos. Kurosaki también había sido enviado junto con la Kuchiki aunque él se hubiese negado ¿Cómo es que terminó en la misma situación que Rukia? Muy fácil, además de todos esos argumentos de que debía ir por ser del mundo humano y conocerlo mejor, sumando el hecho de que era uno de los pocos _shinigamis_ libres, estaba algo que nunca se debe olvidar: hay mujeres muy persuasivas y Rukia no era la excepción — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó a su compañero, el cual posó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarla como si de una niña se tratase, haciendo que la pequeña shinigami comenzase a perder la paciencia — ¡Qué diablos haces, idiota! — gritó a todo pulmón, el chico sólo rió.

— Nada que te importe enana, sólo me alegra haberte encontrado, Tōshirō dice que ha recibido nueva información sobre los planes de Aizen, creemos que irá tras él más poderoso — habló frunciendo el ceño. Rukia se quedó por unos momentos en silencio.

— Así que irá tras Kaname, eso es seguro — pensó — ¿Dónde está el capitán Hitsugaya?

— Se encuentra vigilando los alrededores junto a Renji y Rangiku-san, pero déjate de hacer preguntas absurdas y mejor vamos con Zero, con eso de que Cross-san es novia de Kuran está de un humor de perros, además tú deberás realizar su trabajo y el tuyo — finalizó y tomó a la Kuchiki del brazo mientras la comenzaba a arrastrar hacia el dormitorio Luna.

En el transcurso los dos jóvenes peleaban, algo normal para ellos, pero sentían en su interior que pronto deberían luchar enserio, ya que hasta ese momento sólo habían derrotado algunos _hollow_ de bajo nivel y uno que otro vampiro de _nivel E_, que por lo que les explicaron, sería lo mismo que acabar con un _hollow_.

— Esa presencia me molesta — pensaron al mismo tiempo, algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder… ¿Qué les depararía su cuarta noche en el Instituto Cross?

El día comenzó a caer dándole paso a la oscuridad de la noche, ya todos los alumnos de la clase diurna se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de los _shinigamis_, los que se encontraban cumpliendo su labor de guardianes.

En una de las habitaciones del dormitorio Sol, se encontraba Yuuki, nerviosa. Sangre... era lo único que podían ver por todos lados, las paredes, las cortinas, su cama, todo teñido de rojo; su cuerpo temblando, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras los recuerdos se hacían presentes con imágenes dolorosas. Había hablado con Zero, pero al estar sola no pudo aguantar y se echó a llorar. Cuando sentía que no podría aguantar más la ventana se abrió de par en par, y al ver a la persona que había entrado corrió a sus brazos "Confortable…" Podía pensar en eso, pero a las afueras de los dormitorios las cosas estaban a punto de entrar caos.

— El juego ya comienza, espero poder divertirme aunque sea un poco — dijo una de las dos sombras que se podían apreciar en el cielo. Se encontraban suspendidas en el aire y a su alrededor aparecieron grandes cantidades de _hollow_.

— Sólo vinimos por lo que Aizen-sama desea — habló el hombre que se encontraba al lado del primero. Éste se trataba de un joven de cabellos láceos negros y tez blanca que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Ja! Será fácil atrapar a alguno de esos estúpidos chupa sangre cuarto, así que no me arruines mi diversión ¡¿entendido?! ¡Ni siquiera esos shinigamis podrán detenerme! — rugió Grimmjow usando _sonido_ para llegar frente a la entrada del dormitorio Luna. Ulquiorra lo siguió en silencio mientras mantenía una pequeña distancia, el ser imprudente no era su estilo, pero ya era tarde para detener a su compañero, de seguro los _shinigamis_ ya habían sentido sus presencias.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — preguntó uno de los jóvenes vampiros, de cabello anaranjado y ojos color caramelo, que se encontraban protegiendo la entrada del dormitorio que les correspondía.

— No te interesa — respondió el de cabellos celeste mirando con superioridad — ¿Tú eres un vampiro verdad? — preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

— Eso tampoco es de tú incumbencia — devolvió Akatsuki mientras formaba una bola de fuego en su mano.

— ¡Akatsuki! — gritó un chico rubio y de ojos azules, llegando y tomando una posición defensiva al lado de su primo. La tensión aumentaba y al parecer pronto se desataría una pelea. ¿Ellos podrían ser rivales para aquellos desconocidos? Era lo que se preguntaba Aidou mientras analizaba a los dos Espadas — trajes blancos… — recordó, mientras la imagen de los shinigamis se hacía presente en su mente. Ellos les habían dicho que debían cuídarse si aparecía sujetos vestidos así. Debían avisar a Rukia o a Ichigo.

— No te metas Ulquiorra, éstos dos son míos — habló el chico del hueco en el abdomen.

— Haz lo que quieras — respondió secamente el cuarto _Espada_ sin cambiar su expresión.

— Aburrido — habló el sexto _Espada_ mientras se tiraba al ataque sin darles tiempo a sus contrincantes de reaccionar — ¡Espero que no me aburran! — rugió mientras ataques de fuego y hielo eran dirigidos hacía a él mas, no fueron rival contra el abrumador poder de Grimmjow quien como una flecha hizo que la sangre de los vampiros saliera derramada en todas direcciones al atravesarlos con sus manos.

— Shi-shinigamis… — balbució Aidou tratando de reincorporarse. Ellos se recuperaban rápido pero una herida como la que Grimmjow les había provocado podría llegar a tardar días.

El azulino gruñó insatisfecho y comenzó a acercarse a los vampiros.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? ¡¿Quién de ustedes es el líder?! Supongo que será más fuerte que todos — preguntó el sexto, tomando a Akatsuki del cuello de su camisa, recibiendo una mirada retadora del chico — ¡Jez! Si te hablo debes responderme pedazo de basura — lo tiró contra un árbol — No sé para que Aizen necesita a éstos inútiles, serían incapaces de dañar una mosca...  
Mientras caminaba en dirección a Aidou fue interrumpido…

— _Sōten ni zase ¡Hyōrinmaru!_ — gritó Tōshirō.

— _Hoero ¡Zabimaru!_ — gritó Renji con fuerza.

— _Unare ¡Haineko!_ — dijo Matsumoto liberando su espada.

— _¡Getsuga Tenshō!_ — rugió Ichigo.

Eso fue lo que pronunciaron los _shinigamis_ al llegar, liberando sus _zanpakutō_ en el acto. Ichigo lanzó uno de sus ataques en dirección a Ulquiorra, que lo detuvo con una sola mano, para sorpresa del shinigami sustituto.  
Los dos tenientes se fueron en otras direcciones por órdenes del capitán Hitsugaya para así poder acabar con los _hollow_ que habían llegado junto a los _Espada_; Ichigo lucharía contra Ulquiorra y Tōshirō contra Grimmjow. Mientras Rukia, quie era la única que faltaba, se encontraba corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios Sol, y se topó de improviso en el camino con Kaname.

— ¡Kuran! — gritó la morena recibiendo una fría mirada del joven, a la cual ella no prestó atención. Se limitó a meter en su boca una pastilla _Gikongan_, dejando su _gigai_ atrás.

— ¿Que sucede señorita _shinigami_? — preguntó el castaño con voz aterciopelada estrechando aún más el cuerpo de Yuuki entre sus brazos.

— Así que ella también es un vampiro... — Rukia empuñó su espada y Kaname endureció su expresión como si fuera a atacar.

— _Mae... ¡Sode no Shirayuki!_ — gritó Rukia liberando su _Shikai_ y lanzándose en dirección al vampiro usando _shunpo_, pasando por su lado mientras destruía a un _hollow_ que había aparecido. Kaname por su parte envió un ataque hacia unos arbustos donde un _nivel E_ se encontraba escondido.

— Buen trabajo, Kuchiki Rukia — dijo Kaname sin dejar su posición. Rukia sonrió de medio lado mientras posaba sus pies en el suelo.

— Creo que deberás dejar a Cross-san en un lugar seguro, estamos rodeados — sugirió Rukia — Por favor, quédate ahí mientras acabo con todos — pidió la morena, refiriéndose tanto a _Hollow_ como a los _nivel E_ que comenzaban a aparecer de la nada.

A los lejos se podían distinguir las explosiones que producían los ataques de Ichigo y los otros, al chocar con los ataques de los Espada.

— Bien — respondió Kaname creando algo parecido a un campo de fuerza a su alrededor para poder proteger a su amada hermana. Yuuki aún no recuperaba la conciencia.

— _Tsugi no mai, hakuren_ — pronunció la pequeña _shinigami_ dirigiendo un enorme ataque frontal en contra de aproximadamente veinte hollow mezclados con vampiros, los cuales quedaron reducidos a polvo; los ataques de la Kuchiki eran tan hermosos y delicados que cada vez que cortaba a uno de sus adversarios parecía bailar entre luz blanca y cristales de hielo que producían sus ataques.

— Hermoso y poderoso... — pensó Kaname mientras movía uno de sus brazos para ayudar a la _shinigami_, produciendo que una gran honda de estacas formadas de piedras atacaran a algunos de los vampiros que querían atacar a la pelinegra por la espalda; la había estado observando uno minutos pero no podía seguir así, cada vez llegaban más y más _hollow_ y _nivel E_. Los _hollow_ le correspondían a ella, pero los _niveles E_ no, aquellos eran exclusivamente su responsabilidad por ser un vampiro de sangre pura.

— No le molesta si la ayudo ¿verdad señorita? — preguntó caballerosamente Kaname mientras usaba sus poderes para hacer que los vampiros se desintegraran con sólo mirarlos. Rukia sólo si limitó a sonreírle mientras seguía con su "baile". De verdad que se había equivocado con Kaname, si no fuese un vampiro tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos "Qué pensamiento más absurdo" se corrigió.

— _Some no mai, tsukishiro_ — pronunció esta vez y tres círculos de luz blanca fueron formados bajo los pies de tres Gillian congelándolos en el acto. Parecía que ya todo había acabado en ese lugar, pero debería ir donde sus amigos para poder ayudar.

— Por fin… — dijo en un suspiro — ¿Se encuentran bien? — preguntó en dirección a Kaname, el cual asintió levemente mirándola con agradecimiento, por lo que la _shinigami_ se tranquilizó completamente bajando su defensa, pero en ese momento, sintió como era brutalmente atravesada en el abdomen; su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos se contrajeron, su visión se nublaba cada vez más — mald… — vomitó sangre mezclada con agua. Uno de sus órganos vitales había sido destrozado. ¿Quién la había atacado?

— Oh… Rukia-chan, no es personal pero debo llevarme a ese par — dijo el atacante mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa. La _shinigami_ apenas fue capaz de distinguir a su atacante cuando todo se oscureció. Había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y si es así, me alegraría mucho que me dejaran un review =D_

_Muchos besos y nos leemos en otra oportunidad! _

_atte: Nao ^^_


End file.
